


Mistake

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Roman have a one night stand. Roman says it was a mistake, but then you both realize you love each other.





	Mistake

“Roman, please!” I moaned, moving my hips against his. I was so close to orgasm, could feel it coming.

“You wanna come for me, baby girl?” he asked, smirking. His hips snapped into mine faster, thumb pressing circles into my clit. “Then do it.”

I came with a loud cry, my body arching up completely off the bed. Roman continued thrusting into me until he came too, groaning as his hips stilled. He finally rolled off of me, sprawling out next to me in the bed in my hotel room. When he pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head, I smiled.

See, this was a long time coming. Or at least, it was in my opinion. Ever since I came to the WWE a year and a half ago, Roman and I had killer chemistry. We got along so well together, it was like we were meant to be best friends. So we traveled together, ate together, did pretty much everything but room together. Of course, I caught feelings, because life can never be easy.

I wasn’t going to do anything about them, just kinda live my life while dealing with the fact I was attracted to my best friend. I knew that adding feelings to the mix would only complicate our friendship, and I wasn’t looking forward to that. Tonight, however, Roman approached me.

We were hanging out at the bar with the roster, just relaxing before we could go home the next day. Roman had gotten flirty, more touchy feely than normal. The next thing I know, we were coming up to my room to fuck. I thought this was it, that Roman and I had finally crossed the line and would be okay. It’s amazing to me how wrong I could have been.

I woke up the day after our little tryst, fully expecting Roman to be in bed next to me. He wasn’t, though. I woke up all alone in a bed I knew I hadn’t gone to sleep in alone. I reached for my phone, thinking maybe he had texted me to tell me where he was. It took me all of three seconds before realizing he hadn’t sent me a text. No note, no text, no Roman.

I packed up all my belongings, going downstairs to check out of my room. While I was waiting for the receptionist to get everything in order, Dean came up to do the same. “Hey, have you seen Roman?” I asked him, grabbing the receipt from the receptionist and moving to the side to give him room.

He looked puzzled for a second, giving the receptionist his information before turning to me. “He headed off home. He didn’t tell you?”

I was confused, to say the least. He usually tells me goodbye. Or at least he did before we had sex. “No, he didn’t.”

Dean frowned for a second, as if thinking about an acceptable reason for Roman not telling me he was going. “Maybe he knew you were asleep and didn’t want to bother you. We all know how you love your beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, maybe,” I replied, brow furrowed in thought. “Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem,” he said, patting me on the back. “See you next week?”

“See you next week,” I grumbled, grabbing my bags off the ground and heading for my rental car outside the hotel. I knew what happened between me and Roman was going to bother me for the entire week, and I wasn’t looking forward to it.

=========================

Three days later and we were back on the road for a week and a half long tour. Roman had ignored every text I had sent him while we were at our respective homes, and it was really starting to bother me.

Seeing him backstage at the first show of the tour was no different. He saw me before turning and walking away. It happened all night, without fail. Any time I got anywhere near him, he left the area with no words. I didn’t know what his problem was, but I was determined to find out.

And find out, I did. When we all went back to the hotel, I found Dean in the lobby. “Hey, Dean. What’s Roman’s room number?” I asked.

“He didn’t tell you?” Dean looked just as confused as I felt.

“No, I guess he forgot,” I explained, throwing a smile on my face.

“It’s 215,” Dean told me before walking off with his bags.

215\. Literally two doors down from my own room. Of course. I stood in front of his door and took a deep breath before pounding my fist on the door, calling his name at the same time

“Okay! Quiet down before you wake up the whole hallway,” Roman said, snatching the door open. Upon seeing my face, he tried to quickly close it but I shoved my foot in the door, keeping it open.

“Long time, no see, Roman,” I said sweetly, cocking my head to the side as we stared at each other. He sighed before stepping aside, leaving the door open for me to step through. He sat on the foot of the bed as I started pacing in front of him. “I feel like maybe we need to talk.”

“I know what you want to talk about. But it was a mistake. That’s all we need to say about it. It was a mistake and we have to move on,” he explained.

I stopped pacing, turning quickly on my heel to glare at him. “A mistake? Really? You’re going that route with it?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, standing up.

“You’re going the cliché movie route. ‘It was a mistake.’ Whatever,” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not being cliché! It’s the truth!” Roman was glaring at me now, hands clenched at his sides.

“Oh, please,” I laughed. “If you don’t like me like that, just tell me! Stop trying to let me down like you’ve seen-.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told me, voice low.

“Then explain it to me! Help me understand!” I yelled.

“I can’t!” he yelled back.

“Bullshit. You can, Roman. You just don’t want to!” I poked a finger at his chest with every sentence.

His hand shot out to grab my wrist, yanking me to his chest. I opened my mouth to say something else but couldn’t as Roman crushed our lips together, biting at my bottom lip. “I…I think I love you,” he whispered against my lips when he finally pulled away.

“You asshole,” I smacked his chest, backing up slightly. He looked confused, pulling his arms away from me and furrowing his brow. “You could’ve told me that night! Or the next morning!”

“I-“ he began, still confused.

“Because then we wouldn’t have dealt with all this! Because I love you, too. Asshole,” I repeated. I grabbed both sides of his face before kissing him again.


End file.
